


Liar

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinki always knows when Taemin's lying.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this before but deleted it out of embarrassment. Today, however, I read over it and realized it wasn't that bad, so I'm bringing it back. Also yes this is pretty self indulgent and well. Dirty. Enjoy anyways xx

Jinki can always tell when Taemin's lying. From white lies to the worst of the worst fibs the boy has ever told - he knows. It's as if something sparks in Jinki's mind the moment it happens, a switch just flips inside him and he sees right through Taemin's guise as if it were blatantly obvious. He's not entirely sure how he does it - maybe some sort of omnipotent power he was secretly harbouring or maybe just luck. Though, it's probably more likely that Jinki's not a human lie detector but rather that Taemin's a horrible liar. Though he can't say he really tries to convince Jinki of his fibs too much. Of course, then he wouldn't get what he wanted - but he'd never let Jinki know that. 

"I've been waiting for you all day..." 

Jinki twitches. His head cocked the side as Taemin begins to speak, an air of mischief to his words. Jinki brushes it off though, lets the words roll off his back along with his blazer as he sits on the edge of their bed to untie his shoes. "Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late coming home. Our email server went down around five so I had to hang back and deal with that." Jinki explains, as casually as any conversation between the two after a long day would begin. "How have you been?" 

Taemin grins. "Lonely..." He says, and Jinki freezes. Taemin's already won his prize in his mind. 

Jinki turns his head to Taemin with a slightly furrowed brow, still a bit unsure if Taemin is playing or just being a little bit strange like the boy sometimes is. Gliding his eyes down from Taemin's seemingly innocent face over his exposed collarbones and the crumpled dress shirt he must have dug out of Jinki's laundry basket, Jinki finds evidence of trickery sitting between Taemin's pale bare thighs, standing proud and staining his underwear, wet with precome. "What did you do today, Taeminnie?" Jinki asks as he averts his gaze, tugging at his tie a little too threateningly. His back is to Taemin now, as if he's giving him a chance to back down from what he knows he's about to do. 

"Nothing." Taemin sing songs, marching on with the story. He sits up on his knees, Jinki's wrinkled dress shirt fanning across his bare thighs as he sits back on his heels, boring holes in the back of Jinki's skull, only a few inches away from touching him but not even daring to try. "I thought of you. Thought of how much you love me. How well you take care of me." Taemin explains, still playing into his plan but smiling with sincerity. "You're always so gentle with me." 

Jinki sucks his teeth. Loud and obnoxious, telling of his suspicion of Taemin's story. "So that's it?" Jinki asks, turning back to Taemin who's body quivers with the harsh stare he receives. "You didn't do anything else?"

Taemin nods. 

"Didn't touch yourself?"

Taemin widens his eyes in badly played offence, a vicious shake of his head he knows does not convince Jinki any further away from the truth. "I would never."

Jinki purses his lips. "I don't like liars, Taemin."

"I'm not lying." The younger grins. 

After a beat of silent contemplation Jinki waves a hand, gesturing for Taemin to come sit beside him on the edge of the bed. Taemin's smile doesn't faultier as he seats himself on his knees facing Jinki's disapproving frown. Suddenly, Jinki's hand tugs at the loose collar of Taemin's shirt, pulling him down so he's lands across Jinki's lap with a thud. When Taemin moves to push himself up Jinki tugs his hands away, pulling his wrists behind his back as he fixes his necktie into a knot around them. "How many?"

Taemin struggles against the fabric and the menacing weight Jinki places between his shoulder blades with his palm. "What are you doing? I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouts, not really trying much to escape but rather play into the whole scene. 

"Liar." Jinki spits, tugging at Taemin's underwear to reveal the curve of his ass, and Taemin knows just how much trouble he's in as he feels Jinki's middle finger rub between his cheeks - slick. "What the fuck is this this? Did you finger yourself?"

"No." Taemin lies - out of instinct. 

Jinki whacks the palm of his hand against Taemin's upper thigh, drawing a high squeak from the boy. "How many fingers? One? Two Did it feel good?" Jinki berates, but Taemin stays silent and lets the verbal lashing bloom in full. "Did you like it? Like it more than mine? Because you're welcome to never have those again if you continue to act this way."

Taemin shakes his head furiously. "Love your fingers the most, Jinki." He whines, playing the part as he wills his voice to sound as teary as possible. "Just missed you so much, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, Jinki."

"My fingers are the only fingers that belong in your ass, do you understand?"

Taemin nods against the sheets, wishing he could will himself to turn and see the stern look on Jinki's face, but he knows that would be reprehensible, so he keeps still. "I understand." He says, a bit genuinely choked up now from the searing pain radiating from his thigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby, I forgive you." Jinki coos genuinely, stroking his thumb lightly over Taemin's hip. "Will you be a good boy for me and count?"

Taemin nods again. "I'll be good from now on, I promise." 

"Good. We'll do thirty." Taemin groans. 

Time ticks by too slowly. Jinki always liked that - taking his time. Taemin's voice gets weaker with every hit and Jinki doesn't seem to want to let up the pressure, slapping the palm of his hand down again and again over the curve of Taemin's ass, making it _sting_ , making Taemin keen. He doesn't particularly think he deserves that much - if anything his apology was good enough to not need any of this, but Taemin's sure Jinki can tell how much he wants anything if Jinki wants to give it to him, and he really does want it. Somewhere around the fifteenth lash Jinki pauses, letting up the pressure and instead caressing the reddened, throbbing skin. Taemin takes a risk and throws an eye over his shoulder to find Jinki staring back at him, a soft smile pulled over his previously stern face as he leans down to press a kiss over Taemin's lips, his hand loosening the knot of his necktie to free Taemin's wrists. 

Taemin sighs as Jinki's palm lays warm over the burning red of his ass, slowly sliding down as his tongue works it's way into Taemin's mouth, too. He hadn't realized how dry his mouth had gotten from biting down on the comforter after a few rather harsh blows, but with the introduction of the elder's tongue Taemin's soon drooling down his chin. Jinki kisses wet and sloppy - all tongue and teeth as a distraction from his main goal, as Taemin feels two of his fingers prode against his hole, sliding inside slowly and scissoring him open with ease. Taemin keens - away from the kiss and up into the palm he was only just trying to avoid, wanting more of those fingers - more of Jinki. He grins. "Wanna finish this inside you." Jinki whispers against Taemin's lips. "Get up." 

Taemin clambers onto the mattress a little clumsily, eagerly landing on all fours as he feels the mattress dip with Jinki's weight. Jinki sits up behind him, crawling to sheet his body over Taemin's. With their hips flush Jinki's clothed crotch rubs against Taemin's sore ass, his body already weak just with the thought of more lashes but thrumming with the thought of Jinki inside of him. Through his dress pants Taemin can feel Jinki's erection rutting against him, straining against the material and probably soaking his underwear with precome as he shoves Taemin's shirt up to reveal more skin. Taemin hears the heavy clink of Jinki's belt, hears him spit down Taemin's tailbone, and feels it drip down his shaking body. A low gasp comes from Jinki, closely watching Taemin's hips tilt to it, his back arching to expose himself for the older man. Without another beat Jinki pushes in, the head of his cock slowing popping into Taemin's heat, his body quivering around the intrusion with anticipation to be filled up the way he knows Jinki's cock always did. Jinki shudders from behind him, rocking his hips forward and doing his best not to lose it and just fuck Taemin into the mattress - he had a job to do. 

But as skilled as Jinki was at picking apart Taemin's lies and punishing him for them, Taemin was just as talented at making Jinki forget he ever wanted anything but to pleasure the younger boy. Taemin knew it was hard for him to resist his body - after all the lies were shot down there was a genuine attraction there, and although Taemin always seemed to be the one forced into the role of the submissive and needy Jinki wasn't far behind. He always got a bit messy once things really picked up. His teeth gnawing at his lower lip, a soft whine falling from them as he pulls Taemin's asscheek to the side to watch himself slide into his tight body, and Taemin was sure he forgot about what he had asked only moments ago. The 15 remaining lashes were completely lost from Jinki's mind. 

Once Jinki picks up his pace Taemin's now positive he's moved on from his last activity, rocking into Taemin's body with deep thrusts as he begins to ramble, a telling sign that he's moved past foreplay and is in the thick of it. Mumbled words between Taemin's shoulder blades about his tight body and pretty red ass and _god, fuck, I love your pussy Taeminnie so wet so deep, baby, you take me so well, always such a good boy, such a pretty cunt_ \- pure living filth and grunts and whines before his hips progress into nearly painful slamming. Jinki's hips hit Taemin's ass hard enough to account for the missing lashes, reddening the skin on his thighs and cheeks and eventually his hips where Jinki's fingers dig trenches as they pull Taemin's ass into his lap to _grind_ into him with a nearly sobbing whine. 

Jinki rolls his hips too hard, fills Taemin up too much, too deep and too fast. He always loved that, though - how Jinki always felt like too much. Made him crazy with it - crazy for it and crazy for him. Spread him out and filled him up till he felt like he couldn't take anymore, like he couldn't breathe and god, would he love to suffocate like that. Taemin nearly lived for it. 

Taemin begins to feel it. Jinki's tightened muscles and rapid breathing, the spew of filth from his mouth and the eager twitching of his hips. He's close. Taemin's so ready for it, too. Whining and rocking back into his grip just as eagerly until he's sure Jinki's about to make it - and then he stops, much to Taemin's disapproval, pulling out completely and draping himself across the younger boys back again as he catches his breath. His entire body thrumming against the younger's and Taemin's still so open and exposed and needy, lying still and waiting to be given what he wanted so, so badly. Taemin whines in question as Jinki continues to pant through the silence, his body still and his cock throbbing against the back of Taemin's thigh. Jinki answers Taemin's curiosity. "Roll over, I wanna come in your mouth." And disappointment pulls a 180 as Taemin complies, a little more hungry for what Jinki was going to give him than what he originally expected he would get. He would always prefer what Jinki wanted to give him than anything in the world. 

Like the mind reader he was, Jinki takes a strong hold of Taemin's jaw, just as he wanted. Taemin does his best not to whine for it - not to seem like he needed it just as much. Like the compliant boy he was Taemin only sits with his mouth open, eager, ready, and silent. Jinki coos as he strokes himself, holding Taemin's jaw with a sturdy hand and he mumbles nonsensical love letters yet again. Every shred of animosity and frustration with Taemin's earlier deeds gone from his mind as he stares down at the younger boy with a fist tight around his dick, a screwed up face and slew of words spat at him -  _so pretty - so fucking pretty, such a good boy, took my cock so well baby, gonna come in your pretty little mouth, baby, love you so much Taeminnie, so so so much, baby._ Taemin laps at the head of Jinki's cock, teasing but not ashamed of the neediness bleeding from him at this point with how Jinki's nearly crying to come. Taemin's eyes nearly begging for it, blinking up at Jinki's tight knit brow and agape mouth - he tells Jinki he wants it, with his eyes. He know he can read it, Taemin's eyes wet and blinking _come in my mouth, please, please come in my mouth, I need it, please_ as Jinki's jaw drops and his spine curves, fisting his cock faster and tighter. The older mans grip tightens on both his dick and Taemin's jaw, pushing the head of his cock just past Taemin's swollen lips as he finally comes with a shudder, a last spitting reply of _love you so much baby, would do anything for you, look so good like this, you're my world my life love you till the end of time_ as he releases into Taemin's mouth, splattering against the roof of his palate and the back of his throat as Jinki's body quivers and loud groans fall from his parted lips. Jinki pants as he rides out the last of his orgasm, sliding his cock over Taemin's tongue until he's too sensitive, pulling out to play his fingers over his fat lips he always said he loved so much instead. Letting Taemin wrap his tongue around them to make a show of it. Jinki's come still wet and sticky in his mouth, dripping down his chin. Like it wasn't the filthiest thing in the world Jinki kisses over Taemin's defiled lips, licks his come off them before he makes it inside, tasting Taemin's breath and himself on the younger boys tongue, whispering. "So good for me, Taeminnie. Thank you."

Jinki doesn't help Taemin, really. He just sits and lets him touch himself as if it's a treat, and god, is it. Taemin takes himself in his hand and it feels so good he could swear he's been deprived of it for ages. Jinki holds him close, presses his lips against Taemin's ear cooing blood boiling nonsense, yet again - _you were so good for me baby, you can come now, took me so well did so good I'm so proud Taeminnie, look so pretty playing with your cock, you deserve to come baby, make yourself come, love you so so much want you to feel so good._ Taemin grips onto his elder with his free hand, his head against his chest he pants and groans and fucks into his own fist with a thankfulness that Jinki's there to hold him up because he's not even sure he can support his own weight anymore. Taemin feels it bubble in his stomach as he strokes himself. Reflects on what just happened and how good he felt, how fucking amazing it felt to let Jinki use him like that, how good Jinki always tasted. He tightens his grip and with a few more strokes he's there, embarrassingly too quick to the beat of Jinki's words. "C'mon Taeminnie, come for me. I know you can. Come for me, baby." And he does. Over his fist and onto the mattress below them as he pants hot and wet and nearly in tears against Jinki's chest, the older mans hand stroking through his messy hair. Kissing the crown of his head, so tenderly. Jinki smiles. "Good boy." Taemin wants to cry. 

For awhile Jinki stays still petting his hair, just letting him come down on his own the way he knew he needed to. Taemin stays frozen against his chest, the clouds of his mind finally clearly and the aches in his body beginning to set in - and there's nothing he could want more than this. Than the tenderness afterwards. Jinki was gentle with Taemin for every endeavour, but always knew when to dial it up just a bit. As he lays the younger boy down on the mattress he wraps his arms around him. It's as if those lips hadn't just said the filthiest things Taemin's ever heard in his life as they come to press against the sweatiness of Taemin's forehead with a soft confession of love. A small, tired smile pulls over Taemin's face, and he thinks - if lying could get him here, he'd never tell the truth again. 

"Now..." Jinki peeps through the silence of their falling breaths. Taemin looks up, exhausted but with a knowing gulp and Jinki continues and confirms his suspicions. "Do you want to answer my question honestly?"

Taemin doesn't bother teasing. He knows Jinki knows - and Jinki does know. Jinki always knew and that's what always made it so, so good. The fact they could play this cat and mouse game so often and have it still be fun - have it still feel that amazing. 

With a sly grin Taemin lets his head fall back to the elders shoulder, a small hand caressing his cheek as his lips find their way to the very edge of Jinki's jaw where he knew a sigh would be drawn out. Every touch against Jinki's body so deliberate he's sure he should never be startled again, but always is. His eyelashes fluttering at a kiss against his cheek and a groan at small fingers against his adams apple. Just as Jinki had Taemin's behaviour down to a t, Taemin had Jinki's body down just as well. He grins. "I made myself come twice before you came home." 

"Roll over."

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I hope it's clear this is all consensual it's not as if Jinki's this controlling posessive force it's all an agreed upon thing between them like most healthy sexual relationships are... Just wanted to make sure that was clear. Also idk why I wrote this when Taemin's so clearly a top but anyways.


End file.
